Modern vehicles are high-performance machines. Yet, in many cases the testing systems used to determine their annual roadworthiness are inadequate. Conventional vehicle testing systems operate according to inappropriate specifications. This creates serious problems as well as a false sense of safety on the road. Existing conventional testing equipment does not meet European Economic Community (EEC) requirements, since its maximum broke testing speed is only six (6) km/h. EEC standards 71/320/EEC, 88/194/EEC and 92/54/EEC relating to road-worthiness of brake systems, state that all vehicles should be tested at road speeds of 80 to 120 km/h. This equipment was designed to test vehicles in static mode or a maximum of 5 km/h. Separate units check each safety system in a static mode. Results are subject to a tester's judgment.
Unsuitable vehicle testing by current testing methods were developed years ago and have not been adapted to modern high-performance vehicles and much greater traffic congestion. The emission-speed equation and regulations for vehicle emission are for more severe today. Computerized and electronic systems embedded in modern vehicles can monitor safety systems and control gas emissions according to road speed. It is therefore futile to run such tests at minimal speed 6 km/h.
Manufacturer's produce vehicles to very high safety and emission standards. Those vehicles are then driven at high speeds for tens or hundreds of thousands of kilometers. Testing systems are required to ensure that they continue to meet manufacturer's parameters after the vehicles are bought.
In the western world there are more vehicles produced every year than babies. With so many cars on the road, it is very hard to adequately check all mechanical conditions at a reasonable throughput rate. Stolen vehicles and false licenses are a major problem all over the world, with the numbers constantly increasing. This calls for changes in the existing vehicle licensing and administration systems and a strong database link to vehicle testing centers.
Many vital criteria cannot be adequately considered unless a vehicle is tested at simulated road speeds of 80-150 km/h:                How do brakes behave in emergency conditions?        How does braking affect the vehicle's steering at high speeds, as well as vehicle direction influenced by wheel deviation?        What happens when brake friction materials overheat at high speeds during a descent?        Does the speedometer count as o safety element?        Are gas quantities expelled at high velocity higher and more toxic than those at low velocity?        To what extent is wheel geometry influenced by high velocity, acceleration and deceleration?            What happens when there is excessive play in the suspension system?            How does the retarder react in road conditions?            What happens to the vehicle's direction at high speeds when the vehicle's thrust line does not coincide with the chassis centerline?            Defects in any of a vehicle's major systems can be dangerous and fatal. They need to be inspected in a fast, accurate and unbiased manner. Existing testing systems cannot do this.        
Furthermore, all prior reports to the customer are non-graphical, black and white and scarce on detail, providing only pass/fail results and one or two sentences on each subsystem.
Many prior art Web sites provide choices of vehicles to be made from pictures of the vehicles, but do not provide detailed, graphical information. These sites typically provide make and model, price and location.
Prior art testing systems only provide testing of stationary vehicles for horsepower.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a user-friendly vehicle testing and evaluation system wherein vehicles are inspected in a fast, accurate and unbiased manner, thereby enabling and providing an accurate valuation.